1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to a structure of the clubhead designed to improve the hitting feel of the "irons".
2. Description of the Prior Art
One representative of the golf club of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,865. The golf club disclosed is formed on its front side with a face providing a ball hitting surface and on its bottom with a flat sole. The construction of the golf club is completed by connecting a shaft to the neck or hosel.
In shorter irons such as Nos. 8 and 9 clubs, the conventional clubhead having the flat sole will make the golf player feel difficult to hit through the ball and is accordingly accompanied by the problem of the "poor through feel". With the shorter irons, specifically, the player will make a swing to hit down the ball with such a smaller radius of gyration as to spin the ball. With the flat sole described above, the resultant weak reaction of the ground would cause the swung clubhead to be dragged by the turf so that the hitting speed would drop. With longer irons such as Nos. 3 and 4 clubs, on the other hand, the player will make a swing to hit up the ball with such a larger radius of gyration as to hit it away. This "hitting up" swing will not need any strong reaction of the shorter irons from the ground but should make the clubface front impinge upon the ball. This makes it desirable to position the lower edge of the clubface as low as possible.